fireworks
by Shan-Kun
Summary: The most amazing things start with a spark lame title I know. no its not off of fireworks by Katy Perry(but I love that song) crappy summary..XD anyway enjoy! rated for our favorite blonde's mouth :3


_Hey guys! I'm back!_

_Sorry it's been so long since HTNGU! So much has happened and I've been so down...still am lol. :/ _

_But that's ok! :D_

_Anyway, as you know for those who celebrate it 4th of July is coming! Thought I'd write something for that :D those of you that don't- ENJOY IT ANYWAY! -shoots fireworks- oh because this is a 4th of July fic, it is AU. My first AU. -shoots more fireworks and it lands in Shizuo's window- _

_Me: Oh shit._

_Shizuo:...SHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN! -grabs stop sign-_

_Me: Shit Shit SHIT -runs-_

_Izaya:...well for once he isn't after-_

_Shizuo: IIIZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Izaya:..._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NADA DAMN THING! XD_

_Enjoyyy :D_

_P.S-LATE I KNOW.i meant to upload it 4th of july but er... _

* * *

Ah...4th of July...what a day...I always find this particular holiday annoying as hell. Everyone Borrows money to buy fireworks and shoots them. But when it comes time to pay never have the Fucking money! that pisses me off so fucking much!

"Shizuo!" Tom Exclaims.

"Oh...do you need me?" I question.

"Nah they paid up for once."He responds

"Oh...good." I sigh in relief for once.

Tom known me since High school. He was the one who suggested I be a body guard saying that once people hear my name they'll cough up. Tch what a lie that was!

"Alright next person is..." He says. But i'm not really listening.

"Right..." I say absentmindedly.

At this point, I don't care who is next. I'm pissed beyond Pissed and as far as I'm concerned nothing fucking matters.

But something catches my attention...and it pisses me off even more.

Or Rather...HE pisses me off even more.

Damn FLEA!

"Shizuo...?" Tom looks concerned. Did I space out?

"Tch...Tom I need to take care of something...call me tomorrow for the next bastard." I try to Explain without giving too much info although he probably already knows.

And I'm off to kill him. That bastard flea won't escape me this time! I'll kill him for sure!

I follow where I last saw him, which was on the corner. He doesn't seem to notice me just yet. Good.

Wait...what is that in his hand...? are those fireworks? Since when did the flea shoot fireworks?

As I stand here, confused as hell, he Lights one of those..Firecrackers. It then shoots up into sky and blows with many different colors.

"Wow..." I say before I even realize it.

"Pretty isn't it Shizu-Chan?~" he practically singed that sentence.

"You came here just to shoot?!" I Question.

"It's the only place the Police won't find me~ Even a brute like you should know that~" The Little Fucker is Teasing again!

"Flea..." I warn him.

"Oh don't be that way Shizu-Chan~ are you going to spoil my fun?" He asks, looking at me with challenge in his eyes. Like he's daring me.

"..."

"Hm?~ come fire them with me!" he Exclaims like a damn child. But the way he looks is...cute? Wtf?

"...You are one weird Fucker. You realize that right?"

"Heheh. You can never get tired of Fireworks Shizu-Chan~. Don't you love them?" He asks.

"..." To be Honest...

I Never Fired them. Nor Saw them. Kasuka was always scared of them for a while. I don't know if he's still scared now or not...but boy when we were kids...

"Hm? Shizu-Chan?" He waves his hand in my face. When did he get so close? Do I always space out that long?

"Tch...Fine Flea let's fire them. But afterwards you better leave!"

"Heheh~ Fine~ But I want something at the End."

"What?"

"It's a surprise~ Heheheh~ no Fun in telling you ne?

"...It Better be something good Flea."

Eventually..the Flea finds out I've never actually fired them or seen them. Surprisingly he doesn't laugh. He just stares at me like I've never seen the moon.

"Ah well...don't feel bad. I just recently started shooting them myself!" This is surprising to me.

"Seriously?" You can practically hear the shock in my voice.

"Yes~" He explains as if I just asked him to explain what planet we live on.

"..."

He teaches me how to hold the fireworks correctly...Hell he teaches me everything. Soon enough we are firing away. He fires these really big ass looking firework..looks like a fucking rocket of some sort...but the colors are beautiful...

But I'm not really paying attention to it.

His Carmine Eyes kinda glow with each firework..even the sparkles make his eyes glow. Glow like that of a child. In fact his whole expression matches that of a child. I can't help but join in him the joy with this.

"Enjoying your time Shizu-Chan?" he asks me.

"Yea...it's kinda fun..." doing them with you.

"Heheh. This is the last one though." already?

"...Damn. Alright what did you want?"

"Oh that...heheh~" he has a gleam in his eyes. A mischievous one at that. The one I never trust.

"What are you planning Flea?"

"Nothing Shizu-Chan.~"

"The Hell yo-" I never finished my sentence.

I suddenly find his lips on mine. Warm and soft as hell. I wasn't expecting this at all. I thought he'd try for a chase...

He moves his head a bit to the side...and I follow. It's like I'm chasing his lips. He moans lightly in the kiss and wraps his arms around my neck...God is he a good ass kisser. Has he had practice..? The thought of someone else kissing him suddenly angers me...and before either one of us knows it, I have him pinned against a near by wall and deepen the kiss. My hands are all over him, touching him on his chest, his waist, his hips. He moans again and I take the chance to shove my tongue in his mouth. He moans even louder and tries to fight me for dominance. ME of all people. Of course he loses but it was a close battle. He really knows how to play...heheh.

We only pull apart for air. We're both panting heavily and stare into each others eyes. Carmine to mocha.

"Woah Shizu-Chan..."

"I could say the same to you. What the hell flea?"

"Heheh~ you're a monster. That's all I can say."

"...Thought you hated Monsters?" I ask, skeptical and sadden for some reason.

Who am I kidding?

" You actually think I hated you? Shizu-Chan please. I'd love nothing more then for you to be _**Mine**_."

He Emphasized the mine. Really?

"Flea...you're an Idoit."

"...For having feelings for you?"He sounds hurt. Shit.

"...For thinking you had to do all that shit just for me to like you."

"..."

"..."

"So...when?" He asks.

"...I dunno. I just know I...have feelings for you too. I can't say what they are."

"...I can live with that." He kisses me again, much less shy and fearful. Much deeper. Much more...loving.

And to think we have a whole future together..

All because of a damn firecracker...

I love fireworks now.

* * *

_Well? What'd you guys think? Sappy? Suckish? XD tell meeeee 8D_

_Izaya:...wtf?_

_Shizuo:IIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA! SHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!_

_Me & Izaya: -runs-_

_Delic: R&R!_


End file.
